


Humanly Impossible.

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry staunchly defends Severus' loving character...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanly Impossible.

 

**Title:** _**Humanly Impossible.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 548

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles  **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)[)](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** 2013 Prompt 4: Snowy winter street with lit lanterns.

This is the second part of my [ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

**Summary** : In which Harry staunchly defends Severus' loving character...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)  
  
 _**Humanly Impossible.** _

  
Harry smiles as he walks up the snow-covered street towards the castle. Hagrid lumbers beside him in a much happier mood than the one he was in when he'd found him two hours ago and he looks up at the half-giant's peaceful face, unable to feel anything short of grateful admiration towards the remarkable man who'd so thoughtfully sent him to the aid of his grief-stricken friend.

A warm wave of fierce affection raises through his entire body as he ponders on the incredible feat of sheer caring that Severus has engineered for Hagrid's benefit while remaining so outwardly uninvolved.

It's heartbreaking to realize how... efficiently... the headmaster has managed to help a man who would have never found out about his diligent care if Harry himself hadn't bothered to tell Hagrid about the conversation that led him to his hut before he invited him down to Rosmerta's for a quick drink or two...

“I still can't believe headmaster Snape sent ya' to me, 'Arry” His friend whispers into the quiet and Harry assumes that his smitten expression must have helped the other man read his mind, so he allows the fond smile he's been valiantly suppressing to bloom across his lips and sighs with dreamy-eyed longing.

“He's such a wonderful man. So loyal. So loving... I couldn't have put my heart in better hands.”

Hagrid hums noncommittally and they keep on walking up the hill towards the distant lights of Hogwarts. Soft snowflakes are beginning to descend over the world like a gentle, cottony curtain and the entire street looks so post-card pretty, with the castle in the background and the village's old-fashioned shops and cottages being so softly illuminated by the amber glow that is coming off the lanterns placed on most windowsills, that Harry can't help the wish that there was a charm that would allow him to flick his wand and replace his current companion with a soft-eyed Severus...

“I'm glad you love the man, 'Arry. But the headmaster can be a bit of a cold fish. Are ya' sure he's the right partner for ya'?”

Harry manfully avoids sighing in mournful distress as his pleasant daydream shatters like a fragile crystal vase, wrinkling his nose in reaction to Hagrid's concerned question instead.  
“You sound like Molly and Hermione. Severus is not cold. He's just... difficult to read. He managed to fool everyone around him about his true loyalty to the light, after all.”

Hagrid frowns despite himself, coming to a sudden stop in the middle of the path to look down at him with worried dark eyes:  
“Being a good liar doesn't make 'im a good lover, 'Arry...”

Harry shrugs dismissively, looking back at him with such ardent conviction that Hagrid can't do anything but hope that he's right about the man.  
“Being a good liar may not make him a good lover, but... being a resolute believer in what's right certainly will. He fought beyond bravery to protect people who openly despised him, never once wavering in his determination to fight for the light. That has to mean something, Hagrid. It has to. A man who is able to overcome the sweet temptation of seeing his detractors crushed in such selfless way can't have a stone-cold heart. That would be... humanly impossible.”

 

**TBC...**


End file.
